The Eternal Miko
by Sanzo2332
Summary: He promised her forever. She chose humanity. Now he is lost within her life as she moves forward while he is trapped in the past and their what-if's.
1. Refusal

His golden eyes stared down at her, patiently waiting. Waiting for a response she was unwilling to give. Her cerulean eyes scanned over his form, taking in everything; his long silver hair, his pale face, even his youkai markings. He was so regal and composed, a god next to her clumsiness. Her eyes fell, tears collecting at the brim, waiting to fall.

"I refuse your mating proposal," she whispered, her voice soft yet determined. Golden eyes stared down at her in shock.

"Why?"

His deep, demanding voice sent chills down her spine as her heart ached. The miko could not lift her head, she couldn't see the pain beneath the Taiyoukai's eyes, knowing it was completely her fault. She loved him, she truly did.

"I refuse because I could not spend eternity at your side while everyone I love dies around me. There would so many I would leave in the dust. My family, Sango-chan, Miroku-kun, Rin-chan, Kohaku-kun, even Inuyasha-kun. I couldn't do that," the miko's voice became desperate as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Those watery eyes looked up at him and Sesshoumaru could hear his youki whimper. He watched her lip quiver as she fought back tears.

"Is there no chance to change these thoughts," he wondered, his voice calm as ever.

Kagome could only shake her head as she frantically swiped at her tears. A gentle growl passed his lips, but he bowed his head in acceptance, beginning to retreat back towards his small pack.

"Sesshoumaru," she choked out, immediately stopping him in his tracks.

'Please have reconsidered' his thoughts begged as he turned golden eyes towards her over his shoulder to look down at her.

"You were my dream."

A week later, she was gone and the Taiyoukai was left five hundred years behind.

**The first chapter of a story that I have tossed around for quite some time. Most of the chapters will probably be under three hundred words or so. Alright you see that button, yeah you know the one, well click please.**


	2. Shock

Kagome had believed that her life would remain calm after her return from the Sengoku Jidai yet this week seemed to wish to prove her thoughts wrong. Not only had she been engaged that week to her boyfriend of five years, but she also crossed Sesshoumaru in the streets of Tokyo.

Her next surprise came when his beautiful golden eyes bled crimson at the sight of the diamond on her finger. His entire body stiffened as he slowly bared his long fangs, a deep snarl beginning to rip past his lips. The miko had to quickly drag him into an alley by his thick arm and away from the oblivious ningens.

As he slowly breathed on the palm of her hand, the crimson and his youki receding, she noticed the drastic changes in his appearance. He now stood over a staggering seven feet, his silver hair reaching unthinkable lengths while his handsome face had matured into that of an adult youkai. His shoulders had also broadened as his build became more muscular. He was truly an Alpha.

Kagome was ripped out of her thoughts when the Taiyoukai practically bent in half, his forehead coming to rest upon her shoulder. A shiver ran down her spine as her cerulean eyes fell closed.

"After waiting all these years and you're already gone," he whispered, his voice surprisingly deeper, though it cracked with each word. Tilting her head back, Kagome clenched her jaw, trying to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

**Well here is chapter two. As I said before each chapter will be about under three hundred words and I will try to update daily….hopefully. So you see that button down there, you know the one, well click it and write me a response.**


	3. Radiance

Sesshoumaru was stunned at the simple fact of how such simple events could change everything. It seemed like days ago that he was trying to kill the miko within his father's corpse which somehow slowly lead to him surprisingly falling for the little ningen. Now he stood staring at her in a long wedding dress.

The Taiyoukai couldn't help the growl in his throat as Kagome's Ji-chan handed the miko over to the dark haired whelp of a human. The young onna radiated happiness, he could smell it from his place at the back of the ceremony, leaning against the shrine house.

He had to quickly avert his gaze when the ningens said 'I do' and began to lean in to share their first kiss as a married couple. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes bled crimson as he lowly began to snarl, digging his claws into the flesh of his hands.

His nose barely twitched at the scent of his blood, but his elfin ears could not help, but perk at the cheers resounding around him.

Snarling again, the great Taiyoukai was about to vanish when a comforting hand fell upon his arm. Looking down, he stared into the understanding eyes of Kagome's mother. Smiling gently, Mama Higurashi quietly led him into the house.

"Would you like to talk about it, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Settling himself upon their worn couch, the inuyoukai focused on his breathing until he began to fell his youki withdraw. Looking up with pink tinted eyes, Sesshoumaru barely nodded.

**I'm evil to poor Sesshy, huh? Oh well! I'd like to thank everyone who has commented so far, each one truly makes me smile! So you see that thing that you can push, yeah you know the one, well push…pretty please!**


	4. Twirling

There was no doubt that Kagome was absolutely glowing as she spun around the reception hall in her silvery gown. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes followed her around the room, watching as she constantly smiled and laughed. It seemed as if nothing could ruin her happiness.

The Taiyoukai forced himself to swallow his possessiveness as the young miko's groom reached out for her dancing form. Kagome's smile broadened as she darted away from his out stretched hand. Moving quickly, Sesshoumaru approached her from behind, his clawed hand grasping her bare shoulder.

Bending in half with his mouth against the shell of her ear, the inuyoukai rumbled, "May I have this dance?"

Sesshoumaru felt the shivers run down her spine, but she only tilted her head back and smiled at him. Taking her smile as an agreement, the inuyoukai swept her into his arms as he pulled her close to his chest. A pretty blush stained her cheeks as he slowly swayed with her around the room.

The Taiyoukai could feel many staring, but he remained focused only on the little miko. Letting his golden eyes fall closed, he nestled his nose within her raven locks, breathing in as much of her scent as he could.

Sesshoumaru practically jumped out of his skin when Kagome's gentle voice reached his long elfin ears.

"Why do you remain and continue to suffer, Sesshoumaru?"

He felt the breath leave his lungs as his jaw clenched, deciding to only hold her closer and tighter.

**Well there's another chapter, not quite as sad as the others, but still pretty mean to poor Sesshy. So please review for me!**


	5. Howl

Kagome laid with the sheets wrapped gently around her naked form as Keichi snored quietly beside her. The miko curiously tested the ache in between her legs, wincing as the burn sensation flared. Sighing gently, she looked at her sleeping husband taking in his handsome features.

Holding the sheets against her body, Kagome stood from the bed, slowly making her way towards the balcony window. She slid the door open, walking out into the cold night to look up at the twinkling stars and crescent moon.

Her thoughts were crowded as she replayed the past couple of months. She had never expected the Taiyoukai to return in her life nor stay to become her friend. The inuyoukai told her stories of everyone she had left behind, how their lives had progressed and the children that filled their lives.

She could still remember the smile on her face when she leaved of Inuyasha's mating to Rin along with Shippo's mating to the little thunder youkai Souten.

Her smile fell, though, when she remember each look of longing and pain that Sesshoumaru gave her, how he cherished every tiny touch. He made her heart ache with his unwavering love and devotion, even though she now belonged to another.

Tears rushed down her cheeks when she heard the long, mournful howl echoing through the night. Through her blurred vision she could see a giant silver inu racing away from the shrine and towards the moon.

**Well there's another chapter. Once again, thank you everyone so much for review and I hope this chapter helps people like Kagome a little more, but probably not, huh? So let me know what you think!**


	6. Girl

The inuyoukai could only stare down in disbelief at his large hand encompassing the miko's swollen stomach. She was completely pupped with the whelp's pup yet Sesshoumaru could only stare at her beautiful glow. Kagome was truly meant to be pregnant, meant to be a mother.

Sesshoumaru tried to force the thoughts of Kagome swollen with his pups, little white-haired hanyou racing around her as she held a little one in her arms. He felt the tips of his elfin ears droop slightly.

Kagome continued to smile up at the Taiyoukai with her hands resting atop of his massive hand. He looked so shocked yet happy; she couldn't help, but giggle.

She tried to ignore the fact that Keichi never touched her stomach, seemingly unfazed when she told him how she felt the first kick. She tried to ignore that her husband was constantly missing or in a horrible mood. He didn't even seem excited about her pregnancy. All that mattered was his career.

"It's a little girl, Sesshoumaru," the young miko whispered happily.

His golden eyes widened before bending down to gently nuzzle the crown of her raven head. The youkai purred approvingly when he felt the pup kick at his palm, thrilled she responded so well.

"The little one is strong, like her mother. A healthy pup," he rumbled. Kagome couldn't help, but smile at his words. The great inuyoukai always seemed to know what to say to make her smile.

**Well here's an extra chapter for the day, don't know why just felt like it. Please review!**


	7. Clans

Kagome sat in between Sesshoumaru's long legs, rubbing circles over her extremely swollen stomach as the youkai massaged her aching back. It was one of their favorite activities besides having Sesshoumaru listening to the pup twisting and turning.

It was probably the most relieving thing Kagome had felt throughout her pregnancy causing her to hum in pleasure. Sesshoumaru smirked as he kneaded his knuckles into her lower back, enjoying the sounds she continued to make. It made his youki purr.

A frown slowly slipped onto Kagome's face as a thought suddenly occurred to her.

Whispering softly, she wondered, "Sesshoumaru, when we first met in this era, you spoke of waiting for me, but by that point I had already been back for at least six years. Where were you?"

Sesshoumaru's hands fell still against her back, the sound of his breathing seeming to have completely stopped. With concerned cerulean eyes, Kagome began to look over her shoulder only to have the inuyoukai's chin come to rest upon it. His handsome face was forlorn as his golden eyes seemed to droop.

"Northern America," he mumbled gently against her ear.

"The youkai clans that inhabit that continent do not – well did not – understand how to properly interact with ningen. I traveled there with Inuyasha and Shippo to hopefully lend some assistance."

A deep sigh passed his lips as his eyes fell closed and his hands came to rest upon her stomach. A gentle flare of his youki caused the pup to kick at his palm much to the Taiyoukai's delight.

"Our presences did nothing to help and only led to a century long war. I had only returned three days and had been on my way to find you when we met upon that street."

The Shikon Miko was at a loss for words, simply closing her cerulean eyes and resting back upon his broad chest.

**So I've noticed a lot of people dislike Kagome and hope that Sesshoumaru will steal her away from her husband…sorry, but that won't happen. He's an honourable male and respects her choice, choosing to be in her life rather than being without her. Sorry, but this story is ****about**** Sesshoumaru and Kagome's struggles with their choices. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please click that button below!**


	8. Blue

Sesshoumaru straed wide-eyed down at the pup cradled almost awkwardly within his arms. She was only a few hours old, her features still puffy and slightly awkward yet dark blue eyes continued to stare back up at him.

The great youkai couldn't be more thankful for the pup's strong resemblance to her mother instead of her absentee father. Looking out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Kagome smiling lovingly at them. It made his heart ache.

He almost couldn't stand the fact that to the outside world they looked like a happy little family, completely in love with their new arrival. It was enough to make his golden eyes burn.

"Have you named her yet?"

Sesshoumaru's heart swelled as the new mother's smile widened, her cerulean eyes sparkling.

"Kaiya, my forgiveness."

The large Taiyoukai hummed his approval, lifting a clawed hand to gently touch the pup's pudgy cheek. His muscles stiffened when he heard the door slam open and the whelp beginning to shout. A snarl passed his lips as the scent of Kagome's distress reached his nose, Kaiya beginning to cry.

"Get your filthy person away from my baby," Keichi bellowed. Sesshoumaru's snarl increased with volume as he handed the wailing pup to her distressed mother.

Standing to his full height, the Taiyoukai slowly stalked towards the rambling ningen, his arm flashing out to pin the weakling to the wall by his neck.

"Let's get two things straight, ningen. I would never lay a harming claw on Kaiya and Kagome just went through a difficult birthing. You shall refrain from shouting and upsetting her further," the youkai growled lowly, seriously enjoying the whelp's fear.

"Sesshoumaru!"

The angel's voice automatically calmed his enraged youki causing him to drop the ningen. Ignoring the struggling Keichi, he gave a gentle nodded before vanishing from the room.

**Don't really have anything to say about this chapter except I hope you enjoyed. So please comment!**


	9. Cookies

The Taiyoukai would forever be amazed with the growth rate of ningen and their ability to make a complete mess. Kagome and Kaiya were each covered in frosting and flour, elbow deep in cookie dough as they grinned like maniacs. Both onna had tried to convince him to join, but he simply shook his head and seated himself on a nearby stool.

Sesshoumaru felt as if he was in heaven as two of his most precious people giggled uncontrollably, strongly reminding him of Rin's teenage years. He slightly shuttered remember the horror of learning that she had falling in love with his hanyou brother. He had nightmares for months.

"Sesshy-chan! Come try my cookie," Kaiya begged, looking up at him with her mother's pleading cerulean eyes. The Taiyoukai was well aware of the prank simply because of the grin on Kagome's face, yet he continued to lean in, allowing the pup to cover his markings with a mix of frosting and cookie dough. Both onna burst out laughing, stopping only when they saw the smirk on the inuyoukai's face.

"Save yourself," Kagome shouted, giggles erupting from her throat.

Kaiya took off in a flurry of giggles and fake screams of horror, Kagome close behind her. Yet they stood no chance and Sesshoumaru caught both within two strides. Before they knew it, mother and daughter were covered in even more cookie dough and gasping through laughter as claws tickled them.

"I give! I give, Sesshy-chan," Kaiya cried out. The large inuyoukai let her up with a knowing smirk.

"How do you apologize, pup?"

The little five year old reached up on her tippy-toes to plant a wet kiss upon his magenta stripes. Smiling, Sesshoumaru looked down at the panting Kagome expectantly.

"I forfeit to the all-powerful Sesshoumaru-sama, greatest Taiyoukai of the West has ever seen," the miko huffed. With a chuckle the male allowed her up, his breath catching in his throat when petal soft lips touched his cheek. His poor heart throbbed.

**So this chapter is actually based on a day that my big Italian family has every year called "Cookie Day" a month or so before Christmas. The whole dang family gets together and literally makes cookies all day. It so tiring, yet so funny and we tend to end up with twenty different types of cookies and flour everywhere and cookies until after Valentine's Day! It's ridiculous, but it gave me this idea for this chapter so I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. ThirtyOne

Sesshoumaru never felt stranger than the moment he walked into a club behind Kagome. He had convinced her to celebrate her thirty-first birthday while she dragged the ancient youkai to one of favorite clubs.

Now he stood in a building with flashing lights, loud music, and crowded ningens with his long silver hair cascading behind him like a waterfall. He was cladded in a faded pair of ripped jeans with a checkered belt hugging his thin waist and a white button-up that had the sleeves rolled to his elbows along with the top two buttons undone.

Kagome simply twirled in front of him with a happy smile upon her face. He tried to ignore the way her raven hair fell around her as her shirt clung to her chest with her skirt framing her shapely legs. He tried to ignore everything about her. Cerulean eyes looked up at him, shining with glee as she dragged him out onto the dance floor.

The inuyoukai could not remember the last time he had been so nervous, but as his large hands engulfed the miko's hips, he felt his heart rate sky rocket. She slowly started to sway before him and the Taiyoukai could do nothing, but gulp as she pressed closer to him.

Xxx

Kagome giggled hysterically as Sesshoumaru led her into her house, a fanged smirk gracing his face. Laughter almost erupted from his lips as the onna stumbled and practically fell upon her face. His head whipped up when he heard the soft pitter patter of feet.

"Okaa-san? Inu-no-otou-sama?"

Kagome immediately straightened to smile down at her nine year old, giving her a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. Sesshoumaru on the other hand raised his elegant eyebrow in question.

"Inu-no-otou-sama? Truly," he wondered, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Kagome blushed a pretty pink. "When she asks about 'Sesshy-chan' constantly it's hard not to cave. I eventually told her most of our adventures, even Inu-no-taishou-sama."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the smiling pup, before lifting her into his arms and nuzzling her forehead affectionately. Kaiya wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek against his striped one.

"You may call me whatever you wish, pup. But now it is time for bed," he cooed gently as the child yawned widely.

Kagome watched the scene with a gentle smile, ignoring the little voice shouting that the inuyoukai was clearly the better parental figure.


End file.
